Greenflare
Greenflare is a older Mimic Spitter and the first known Mimic Spitter to be tamed. He was ridden by Hiccup whilst Toothless was away in the fanfiction Dragon's Slave, and later became the dragon of Veraldai, despite their uneasy past. He currently lives with his rider on Berk. Description Greenflare is a large, pale blue dragon, with a row of orange spots running down his sides and orange wings. His frill and fins are a bright, emerald green, and his eyes are a piercing shade of yellow. He is relatively skinny, with a lean, agile frame. He is often described as being 'lithe', and mainly uses his bodyweight to inflict damage on enemies. Greenflare is also very mobile, with smooth, sleek movements, like a panther. Underneath his left hind leg is a small scar, left there from when he was tortured by Veraldai. This scar occasionally bothers him, usually in the wintertime. Personality Greenflare at first was thought of as being a violent and dangerous dragon, due to him being discovered on a rampage. However, it was later revealed that he was being tortured and, driven mad by the pain, became temperamental and furious. Once the device on his leg was removed, his true nature was revealed. In personality, Greenflare is similar to Toothless, with a cheerful, curious manner. He is very energetic, crawling all over walls and ceilings, and often noses around new places. He is also extremely loyal, and is almost never away from his rider's side. Greenflare was also shown to be extremely forgiving, accepting Veraldai's apology even after she had hurt him. He now is constantly at her side. Abilities As a dragon, Greenflare has the average range of Mimic Spitter abilities. He can mimic other dragon's mating calls, although he has been trained not to eat other dragons, and can spit acid. He is also very lithe and graceful, and can easily climb on ceilings or walls to reach his destination. History Warning! This section contains spoilers for the fanfictions ''Dragon's Slave'''' ''and ''Young Chief.'' It is unknown where Greenflare is from or where he hatched, but he was first found by humans when Veraldai planted him on Berk to play a part in the Mindling's plan. He was used to show Vera's skill in dragon taming, by deactivating the device attached to his body that caused him a great amount of pain. Veraldai bluffed by calling it a 'sweet spot' that some dragon types had. However, the device soon went back to causing him pain, making him violent and aggressive. During Veraldai's takeover of Berk, Greenflare was the only dragon (other than Comet and the hatchlings) that remained, possibly because he had no rider and therefore had no one to load him onto a ship. However, this proved to be the failing point in the Mindling's plan, and Hiccup was able to remove the device, making him rideable. Hiccup dubbed the Mimic Spitter Greenflare due to his bright emerald ruff. Greenflare was Hiccup's riding dragon whilst he went to challenge Veraldai and rescue the Berkians, and over the journey became firm friends with his rider, Stormfly and Comet. He was also used in the Battle of the Mountain of Fire, still as Hiccup's riding dragon, although the Mimic Spitter collapsed of exhaustion not far into the battle and was replaced soon after by Toothless. After the Mindling died, Greenflare came with the vikings back to Berk, now riderless. However, during Veraldai's welcoming ceremony he was required to forgive Vera for what she had done to him, which he did. In the events of Young Chief, Greenflare is now Veraldai's riding dragon, and helps her in the Academy whilst training the younger vikings. He is often mentioned in passing, although he has a much less important role than in Dragon's Slave, he is often around his rider and helps defend the Berkians from attack with the other dragons. Dragons: Rise of Berk Class: Unique How to Obtain: Premium Card Pack, search for Greenflare's Egg at the Mountain of Fire during special releases Fishing Rate: 6,780/h Wood Collecting Rate: 6,348/h Battle Class: Ranged Sharpshooter - The Mimic Spitter's deadly acid spray comes from just out of reach, and can burn through solid metal! Watch out! Description: This gentle dragon was the savior of Hiccup when Veraldai took over Berk, helping him save all of the Berkian dragons. He's now Vera's dragon, and his job is training the new riders! Trivia * Greenflare is the most popular Mimic Spitter to ever exist. He's often fawned over by fans. * By Young Chief, Greenflare is considerably bigger, and can even sit on a Hotburple and render the dragon helpless. * Greenflare sustains a scar across his neck after the Battle of Wolfsbane. * He is the first ever Mimic Spitter to be tamed. Category:Dragons Category:Dragon characters Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Trained Dragons Category:Rare Dragon Species Category:Males Category:Vikings Dragons